Unholy
Mage Tower Final Map.png Bone.jpg Bone2.jpg Bone3.png Apo1.jpg Apo2.jpg Demon Stone Infused Blade.jpg Vampiric Sword.jpg Skeleton Sword.jpg Muramasa.jpg Shiranui.jpg Sword of Necromancy.jpg Cursed Sword.jpg Unforgiven Enmity.jpg Dark Soul.jpg Eternal Grudge.jpg Cage of Evil Intentions.jpg Ketu Rahu.jpg Demonicblade.jpg Avici.jpg Purgatory.jpg Doomgate.jpg Hades.jpg Destroyer of Worlds.jpg Apocalypse.jpg Sword of Death.jpg Death's Tear.jpg Darkest Night.jpg Fallen Wing.jpg Fang of Obliteration.jpg Hex.jpg Inferno Avalanche.jpg Soul Flame.jpg Tiamat's Tear.jpg Archdemon Runeblade.jpg Deathbringer.jpg Blade of Chaos.jpg This is for those who prefer Unholy and want to get that element bonus. In order to get an Unholy bonus, you must have 4 Unholy elements in your group of 6. 5 people, 1 pet. If your pet is of an Unholy element, you only need 3 people to provide the boost. If your pet does not, then 4. Default Unholy Bonus = AP+7% & DP +5% 'Locations:' *Mage Tower - Unholy Bonus = Max HP +200 & 25AP *Skyland - Unholy Bonus = Max HP +200, 40AP & 20DP 'Pets:' *Bone - Dropped by Undead King (3rd Boss) in the Imperial Tomb. **Level: 1(5/2), 5(18/8), 10(44/22), 15(95/50), 20(150/80) *Apo - Dropped by Apo, the Rare Encounter in Pandemonium. **Level: 1(1/1), 5(5/1), 10(25/8), 15(80/35), 20(250/100) 'Swords:' ---- Best Set up As you fight in Adventure & Arena, you probably want to be the best you can be. So this will look at that and see what there is. It will be broken apart in 4 ways. 2 of them will assume you have full access to everything. The best Arena gear & all Chaos Swords. The other 2 will assume no Arena gear, and no Chaos swords. There will also be 2 that include the Unholy pets as the 4th element, and 2 that will be left, assuming you use a different pet. The first 2 will assume you have the best of everything, the 2nd two will assume you do not. Note: The T.AP and T.DP under each type apply the respective bonus that each type receive(ATK{AP*2}, TNK{DP*2}, LDR{ADP*2}). You can easily change the DP & AP & ADP of your team by putting the Arena LDR/ATK/TNK pieces on other slots. I.e. Leader pieces on attacker to help overcome defense issues. Pet is assumed to be level 20. The numbers in () are with the element bonus applied to it. 1) ---- ---- 2) If you want slightly higher DP, leader gear on attackers. Slightly higher AP, leader gear on tanks. The choice is yours. ---- ---- 3) This one is no arena gear or chaos swords as you can use the above to see that. It will have multiple of 1 type, but no more than 2. This way, you can see other gear options(important for free players). *Destruction Set has the ability to 3x a Divine Sword's stats Note: For DW, remember the 2nd sword does not receive a true 2x bonus(its stats get in half, and then 2x,.. so basically what you see is what you get). Tiamat in the destruction set(apoc armor) is 530/85. ---- 4) Same as above, except pet is not the 4th element. Will try to not use too many of 1 gear set, and will place them in other slots. Death Set has the ability to 2x an artifact(relics) sword. Destruction Set has the ability to 3x a Divine Sword. At this point, look over the tables and now how much the ADP changes. Remember the secondary sword's element doesn't count). In this case, I just wanted to show variables. I.e. Guardian's Invulnerable Defender with Destruction Set vs Death Set. Note: If you put Death's Tear into the leader spot that would be 578/172 as leader But this way, you can see different types of set-ups. I.e. Death's Tear is best with the destruction Set Category:Elements Category:Unholy Category:Adventure Category:Types of Swords Category:Chaos Stone